Oh My Li Syaoran-Sakura's P.O.V.
by EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris
Summary: This is a sweet songfic that was inspired from the song "Pretty Boy" by M2M. I really loved the song, and since it matched Li and Sakura, I posted it up. =) Hopes you likes it.


Author's Notes: =) Songfic Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN CCS! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oh My Li Syaoran---Sakura P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sakura was wide awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been 6 years since Li had gone away, and he had already come back. Little did she know that Li really liked her, but she always thought that she was just imagining it. 'Li would never like me...he's engaged to Meilin. I'd never stand a chance against her...' Sakura thought. Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried going to sleep, but she couldn't.

  
I lie awake at night,  
See things in black and white.  
I've only got you inside my mind,  
You know you have made me blind.  
Sakura sat up on her bed, and thought about him. He had amber eyes and dark brown hair, and looked very handsome indeed. Sure, he was from China, but she didn't mind. Li was still cute to her. She smiled at the thought, but she remembered Meilin. Meilin had come all the way from China to be with Li. 'They must love each other a lot to be there for each other for so long...' Sakura thought. She sighed, staring at her blanket.  
I lie awake and pray,  
That you will look my way.  
I've got all this longing, in my heart.  
I knew it right from the start..  
Sakura kept thinking about him. It was as if his image was stuck in her head. 'I love Li. That's why I keep thinking about him. I mean, he's great in Math, he's cute, he rules in everything. I just love him. But does he love me back?' Sakura thought. 'Maybe if I told him....naw...he'd just reject me. He has Meilin. And it's probably too late...too late to tell him my feelings.'  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you like I,  
Never ever loved no one before you.  
Pretty pretty boy of mine,   
Just tell me you love me too. (Tell me you love me too..)  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you, oh my  
Pretty pretty boy I do.   
Let me inside,   
Make me stay...  
Right beside you....  
Sakura began to laugh at herself. When they were young, she had always liked Li. She didn't know why she fell for him, but Sakura really liked him. She used to get sort of thrilled to see him, but whenever she saw Meilin with him, her heart felt...weird. It was like it was tearing into a million pieces inside her. But when Li was alone, staring into her eyes, talking to her, she felt a warm sensation inside her. She felt loved. Sakura was always happy when Li supported her. She loved him.  
I used to write your name.   
And put it in a frame.  
And sometimes I think I hear you call,  
Right from my bedroom wall!  
Sakura shoved the thoughts to the back of her head. She got up and changed into her school clothes. She didn't know why she did this, but she just wanted to. She picked up the picture of Li and her, taken by Madison, at the Ski Rink. They looked so happy in the picture. But Sakura seemed to be the only one that looked like she loved to be with Li. Li was just happy to take a picture with a friend. Sakura's eyes were stung with tears, and it wet the picture.  
You stay a little while,  
And touch me with your smile.  
Oh, what can I say to make you mine?  
To read out for you in time?  
Sakura put down the picture, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Sakura straightened out her dress, and walked down the stairs silently. She headed out the door, and ran as fast as she could to the Penguin Park.  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you like I,  
Never ever loved no one before you.  
Pretty pretty boy of mine,  
Just tell me you love me too. (Tell me you love me too...)  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you, oh my,  
Pretty pretty boy I do.  
Let me inside,  
Make me stay...  
Right beside you...  
Sakura was surprised to see Li there. Li was sitting down on the slide, muttering words that she couldn't make out. She sat down next to him, and he stared into her eyes. Sakura opened her mouth, and said the words she wanted to say the most. "I love you, Li-kun." She said. Her eyes filled with tears. 'What if he rejects me?' She thought. But he didn't. Li smiled at her, and kissed her.   
"I love you too, Sakura." Li replied. Li pulled her into a deep, deep, passionate kiss. They embraced each other, and didn't want to let go.  
Oh pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy...  
Say you love me too...  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you like I,  
Never ever loved no one before you.  
Pretty pretty boy of mine,  
Just tell me you love me too...(Tell me you love me too.)  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you, oh my,  
Pretty pretty boy I do.  
Let me inside...  
Make me stay...  
Right beside you......  
Sakura and Li stayed silent for a while, and finally, before Touya and Aiden could find out, Li lifted up Sakura the fireman way, and carried her back home. He used magic and flew up to her bedroom window, and layed her on the bed. She kissed him one last time. "Good night, Sakura." Li said, as he left.

  
"Good night, Li-kun...Aishiteru...." She said, as she drifted off to sleep happily.  



End file.
